DEPARTAMENTO DE DAMAS
by sir-cappuccino
Summary: Syaoran, un chico en busca de fama termina trabajando en el departamento de damas de una prestigiosa tienda departamental, sin saber que una de las clientas le pondrá lo pelos de punta.
1. La agencia

Hola a todos, he aquí un fanfic que se me ocurrió el otro día que paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, así que sin mucho mas que contar, les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen (creo k ya todo mundo lo sabe) le pertenecen a esas señoras de CLAMP, que nos hacen sufrir a todos sus fans con no terminar nunca la serie ni hacer una tan deseada continuación de CCS.

SUMMARY: Syaoran, un chico en busca de fama termina trabajando en el departamento de damas de una prestigiosa tienda departamental, sin saber que una de las clientas le pondrá lo pelos de punta.

NOTA: Los títulos de los capítulos hacen referencia al escenario donde se desarrolla la trama, mas no al contenido de los mismos.

Capitulo 1: DESCUENTOS DE TEMPORADA

Heme aquí sentado en esta banca del parque cerca de mi casa comiendo una fría hamburguesa que compre en un restaurante comida rápida.

No se como, ni cuando, ni a que hora, pero si el por qué mi vida se volvió tan rutinaria y patética.

¿No les ha sucedido que desde siempre han tratado de perseguir un sueño y que de un momento a otro la vida da un giro inesperado haciéndote caer y perder de vista esa meta tan deseada?

Si lo han sentido entonces comprenderán lo que siento, pero antes que nada me presentaré, ya que si van a saber lo que ha sido de mi vida entonces necesitarán saber unas cuantas cosas sobre mi.

Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, tengo 22 años, Hace 6 meses me gradué (con muchos honores) de una universidad de mi natal Hong Kong, una universidad no muy prestigiosa, y no es que mi familia no tenga dinero, al contrario, son dueños de casi media ciudad, pero saben, eso es lo que aborrezco, no me laten mucho esas cosas del dinero fácil, si lo hiciera, no me encontraría en esta situación.

Tuve la oportunidad de suceder en el "trono" a mi padre en su compañía, pero siempre he pensado en seguir mis propias metas, si he de tener un mercedes benz debe ser por mi propio esfuerzo, no porque mi "papi" me lo haya regalado; esa es la razón por la que vivo solo desde el instituto, aunque mis hermanas crean que estoy loco por no aprovechar la oportunidad, pero bueno, así soy yo.

Como sea, después de graduarme en ciencias de la comunicación, decidí mudarme a Tokio a probar suerte, Japón es perfecto, tiene demasiado diseño grafico pegado por todas las calles de la ciudad, y miles de personas son reconocidas, es una ciudad de grandes oportunidades.

Después de mí llegada a Tokio conseguí un apartamento en un inmueble económico y de inmediato intente ubicar todas las agencias de modelaje, canto y actuación que estuvieran a mi alcance; siempre he soñado con el mundo de la farándula, así que no importa que camino tome mientras me lleve a mi meta.

Si pensamos en el modelaje, no soy un adonis, pero no me considero en mal estado, en cuanto al canto, mi voz no es del todo mala, tal vez necesite unos ajustes, y es que aunque me duela decirlo no tengo la voz de un Placido Domingo o un Pavarotti pero tampoco canto mal.

Definitivamente comenzaría por medio de la actuación, desde niño he ganado numerosos trofeos en teatro y la obra que hicimos en el instituto donde fui protagonista fue la que mas boletos había vendido en diez años, aunque tal vez se haya debido a que mitad de las estudiantes querían tener una cita conmigo.

Al día siguiente me desperté, tomé una ducha y me dirigí a la primera agencia de talentos, a decir verdad parecía que me hubiesen mandado llamar a mí, estaban buscando a un chico de 19 a 22 años para protagonizar un papel en un programa de adolescentes, no me gustaba mucho la trama, pero por algo había que comenzar, así que en cuanto el autobús freno frente a la agencia, la cual era un edificio algo minimalista y mediano, pero a simple vista se notaba el lujo.

Me bajé con rapidez para ser el primero pero ¡oh sorpresa! Una larga fila de chicos estaba parada afuera de la agencia de talentos, algunos leían una especie de libreto y había otros que tomándose mas en serio el trabajo, se ponían a ensayar poses desde combate hasta dramáticas, definitivamente esto no sería fácil.

-- Disculpa, ¿es esta la fila para hacer audiciones?—escuche una voz detrás de mi.

Al girar mi cabeza note que la voz era de un chico de mi edad aparentemente, de cabello negro, y ojos a medio abrir.

-- supongo que si, ¿también vienes a hacer la prueba?

-- si, mucho gusto, Takashi Yamazaki

--Li Syaoran

-- parece que no eres de por aquí

--no a decir verdad no, provengo de China, pero decidí mudarme a Tokio para probar suerte como actor.

--jaja, créeme que la vas a necesitar, en estos días el ser actor es muy competido, no cualquiera logra convencer a esta agencia de talentos, sabes, si escogiste venir aquí como primer intento no fue muy buena idea, si no te contratan aquí, nadie más lo hará, son muy exigentes.

-- tengo confianza en mi mismo, ya veras que todo resultará.

-- lo dudo, pero aún así mucha suerte.

Después de mi corta conversación con Yamazaki, finalmente se abrieron las grandes puertas del edificio.

El vestíbulo era inmenso, tenía pequeñas salas acomodadas en hilera, en las cuales había muebles muy contemporáneos de colores azul y blanco y mesas de cristal, cuadros con colores muy fríos, verdes, azules y violetas, además que dos de las paredes tenían peceras incrustadas con peces de colores muy vivos.

--por favor tomen asiento, en seguida les otorgare un numero para que pasen de uno por uno a hacer la audición.

Esa voz le pertenecía a una chica alta con una personalidad alegre y tenia un aire juguetón.

--Nakuru, aquí tienes las listas de lineamientos, pásalas a cada uno de los aspirantes, si llegan a faltar hazles una segunda cita para hoy en la tarde a los que sobren.

--si señor Terada.

Al parecer ya había aparecido uno de mis inquisidores, es decir, jueces, as{i que solo me quedaba esperar una vez que la señorita Nakuru me entrego el juego de copias, el cual contenía una parte del libreto.

Al cabo de una hora llegó mi turno, una vez escuchado mi número, la señorita Nakuru me dirigió a una puerta al final de un largo pasillo, la cual me condujo a una sala un poco mas pequeña donde a lo largo de una mesa estaban sentadas tres personas, el señor Terada, el cual era de Tez Blanca y corta cabellera castaña, un hombre mas de larga cabellera plateada, el cual vestía con una camiseta azul de una conocida banda de rock y pantalones de mezclilla, y al final de la fila, una señora de aspecto serio, de cabello corto y con tono rojizo, llevaba una vestimenta muy elegante.

-- Muy bien, esto será rápido, nos presentaré, mi nombre es Yue- dijo el tipo de larga cabellera plateada— he sido manager de grandes celebridades, el señor Terada, quien está a cargo del departamento de preparación, el ha entrenado a varias estrellas japonesas y del extranjero, y finalmente la señora Sonomi Daidouji, quien es una de las directoras ejecutivas de esta agencia, además de ser una gran directora cinematográfica.

--vayamos al grano chico, muéstranos lo que sabes hacer—dijo apresuradamente la mujer.

Inmediatamente comencé a ejecutar lo que decía el pequeño pedazo de papel que me habían entregado, se suponía que el chico de la serie tenia que huir de la policía después de que lo habían encontrado cómplice de un crimen, así que rápidamente comencé a correr desesperadamente alrededor de la sala, después tuve que simular el brincar una cerca de alambre y finalmente, fingir que me escondía en un callejón sin salida, lo ultimo fue tan natural, pues me encontraba jadeando realmente por haber corrido alrededor del espacio.

Una vez terminada mi ejecución, me puse de pié para recibir las criticas, las cuales creí que serán buenas, pero al cabo de un par de segundos me di cuenta que estaba recibiendo grandes cubetazos de agua fría, no, mas bien, eran grandes cubetazos de cubitos de hielo.

-- Ha sido el peor de todos – dijo la señora sin pensarlo dos veces—tus ritmos no concordaban con la acción

-- no seas severa Sonomi, eso es algo que se podría arreglar con un poco de práctica— dijo el señor Terada tratando de calmar la exasperación de su interlocutora.

-- Ella tiene Razón, esta ultima obra de Fujitaka-san ha sido uno de las mas brillantes, por eso debe ser ejecutada por alguien con mas experiencia, además que no tenemos tiempo para mucho tiempo en preparación—argumento yue.

-- Además ¿Qué rayos es eso?¿ cansarse en una pequeña ejecución de cinco renglones del libreto? Si quieres el papel necesitaras hacer mucho más que eso –Añadió una vez más la Señora Sonomi.

-- Al parecer aun no tienes lo suficiente chico, en la ciudad hay muchos seminarios de actuación, tal vez deberías inscribirte en alguno y regresar la próxima vez—Finalizo Terada antes de señalarme la puerta.

Después de eso no solo me sentí como un fracasado, si no que también me di cuenta de cuan ciertos podrían ser los rumores, al parecer la agencia de la señora Sonomi enviaba eficazmente la información, ya que después ningún otro lugar me quiso emplear ni como la nube número tres de un comercial de toallas faciales.

Una vez en mi departamento tuve que empezar a pensar que sería de mi vida, los seminarios de actuación requerían de mucho tiempo y obviamente eran costosos, y mientras viviera en Tokio tenia que encontrar un trabajo de inmediato si no quería morir de inanición, tampoco me iba a ir por la decisión de llamar a mi madre para que me otorgara un préstamo, ya que además de que su respuesta iba a ser negativa, vendría el tratar de convencerme de regresar a Hong Kong para "Enderezar mi vida" y hacerme cargo de la compañía, cosa que era disgustante de solo pensarlo.

El sonido de varios golpes en la puerta de mi departamento me sacó de mis pensamientos, me dirigí Hacia la entrada y por el ojillo de la puerta observe a un chico de cabellos negro azulados y grandes gafas, ha decir verdad tenia un aspecto de Nerd que no podía con el, con su camisa cuadrada abrochada hasta arriba y unos pantalones desgastados, al comprobar que no se trataba de un asaltante, abrí la puerta.

-- Hola, buenas noches vecino, te traje un regalo de bienvenida

De inmediato extendió su mano, en la cual sostenía una bolsa de plástico que parecía contener varios empaques de sopa instantánea, bueno, al menos el problema de la cena de hoy estaba resuelto.

-- Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas estaba algo ocupado y…

-- ¿Qué? No me dejas pasar a tu casa, es de mala educación

Después de decir eso irrumpió en mi casa, se quito los zapatos y se sentó en el piso, este tipo tenía demasiada confianza.

-- vaya será bueno por fin tener a alguien con quien hablar acerca de temas de jóvenes, la mayoría de los vecinos son jubilados o están locos.

-- si, claro.

-- ah no me he presentado, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, vivo en el departamento de al lado.

-- ah… Li Syaoran

-- y dime ¿a que has venido a Tokio? A juzgar por tu apariencia eres extranjero.

Definitivamente este tipo era demasiado confianzudo

-- pues, vine con el propósito de volverme una imagen publica, a buscar la fama ya sabes, y esas cosas.

El tipo se quedo pensativo, y poco después estallo una sonora carcajada.

---ajajajajaja, no en serio, dime ¿a que viniste?

-- es la verdad

-- jaja, pero, si sabes que en estos tiempos el puesto de imagen publica es muy competido ¿o no? Casi el noventa y cinco por ciento de los aspirantes salen decepcionados.

--me di cuenta, fui uno de ellos- me limite a decir con voz amarga.

--bueno bueno, no te sientas mal, estamos en las mismas, no no te equivoques—agrego rápidamente al notar mi mirada de incredulidad—vine porque quería trabajar en la compañía piffle, ya sabes, una de las mas grandes innovadoras de tecnología de Japón.

--déjame adivinar, no te dieron el empleo.

--acertaste, y parece ser que en este lugar se corren muy rápido los chismes, ya que ninguna otra compañía me quiso contratar, pero lo entiendo, quise irme al pez mas gordo desde un inicio.

--te comprendo perfectamente, ahora no se ni que demonios hare, necesito hacerme de tiempo para un seminario de actuación, pero o es eso o consigo trabajo para no morir de hambre.

Eriol se limito a esbozar una sonrisa y después se puso de pie.

-- entonces creo que te puedo ayudar, trabajo en una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, en el departamento de sistemas, tal vez te puedan dar trabajo, aunque no creo que quedes en mi misma área, pero algo es algo ¿no?

-- te lo agradecería muchísimo

--entonces es un hecho, mañana te pasare a buscar a las ocho en punto e iremos a la tienda a ver si te pueden dar trabajo en algo.

Y sin inmutarse ni despedirse, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un solo golpe.

Yo tenía tanta hambre que ni me importo en lo más mínimo, solo me limite a abrir uno de los empaques de sopa instantánea y le deposite agua caliente en el interior.

Tal y como había quedado, Eriol pasó puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana, y obviamente no estaba preparado, me encontraba aun en pijama con mi estúpido e "impeinable" cabello enmarañado, así que mi nuevo amigo tuvo que esperarme por quince minutos mas en el pasillo, para después salir a toda velocidad hacia la tienda.

Veinte minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la tienda más imponente de un centro comercial, al parecer, una tienda de departamentos, no se que rayos hacia ahí ni tampoco pensé en lo que podía trabajar en un lugar como ese, pero pronto lo descubriría, sin saber los problemas que me iba a causar.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

WOJOOO, BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, EL CUAL ESTA ALGO LIGERO, YA QUE SE TRATA DE LA "HISTORIA" DE NUESTRO ESPECTACULAR PERSONAJE (AL CUAL LE TENGO ALGO DE CELOS SNIF TT_TT) PERO BUENO, COMO SEA, DENTRO DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS LES PROMETO MAS ACCION Y RISAS, QUE ESTO APENAS Y COMIENZA.

SIR-CAPPUCCINO


	2. Diez meses sin intereses

De nuevo estoy aquí con el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, asi que mejor me callo de una vez para no aburrirlos y comenzare con agradecer los reviews:

Lfanycka

Vangel yamada

MadReader-alwaysBeYourself

La criticona

Sasha Kinoli

Kaho – kazuki

Rukia Alejandra

Nanita09

Muchas gracias por los reviews , y ahora para ya no hacerles tedioso el momento, aquí esta el segundo capitulo:

Diez meses sin intereses

La entrada de empleados se encontraba al otro lado del almacén, la puerta era pequeña y de metal, me causaba algo de gracia, ya que me recordaba a uno de esos clubes de jazz de las películas donde se reúne la mafia a discutir asuntos mientras una cantante sexy entona melodías lentas.

Lo que encontré cuando abrieron la puerta no fue precisamente una cantante sexy, más bien era una gigantesca bodega llena de cajas con el logotipo de la tienda y algunas otras cosas. Los montacargas iban de un lado a otro, uno casi me atropella, pero mi amigo que iba por delante no puso atención en que casi muero, ya que el iba todo sonrisas saludando a todo el mundo.

-- Bien Syaoran, llegamos, esperemos a que te hagan la entrevista—dijo Eriol cuando llegamos a un área llena de cubículos.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, una muchacha poco peculiar ingreso al área donde nos encontrábamos nosotros dos, era de estatura media, tenia el cabello negro brillante hasta la cintura, una tez pálida y brillantes ojos violáceos, vestía al igual que todas las mujeres el uniforme de la tienda, una blusa blanca lisa con un saco tinto y falda del mismo color, pero lo que mas me impacto fueron sus zapatos, iba con unas enormes botas negras hasta la rodilla, todas llenas de remaches y con suelas muy gruesas.

--buenos días Tomoyo—dijo mi amigo mirando a la chica.

-- ¿dime tu que tienen de buenos y yo te respondo?—contestó la chica de nombre Tomoyo

--¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que te paso?

-- sucede que al fin creí que trabajar en un lugar tan horrible como este tenia sus recompensas, ¿recuerdas que en la ultima venta nocturna gané muy buena plata?

-- si, fuiste la que mas ganó en todo el departamento

-- pues resulta que fue suficiente para comprar mi boleto en primera fila para el concierto de Diamanda Galas, pero ahora resulta que el concierto fue cancelado

A juzgar por el nombre de la cantante me di una idea de le clase de persona que era Tomoyo, debería evitar cruzarme con ella, si no quería que se burlara de mi por mis gustos musicales como Maaya Sakamoto y Alizeé.

--Ah por cierto, te presento a mi amigo Syaoran, vino a que Yuki chan le aplique una entrevista de trabajo

--Huye mientras puedas, créeme que preferirás trabajar de mesero en un bar de sushi -- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-- si… claro… gracias por el consejo – me apresure a decir yo.

Justo antes de que Tomoyo se despidiera una voz masculina se escuchó estruendosamente detrás de ella:

--¡TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, QUITATE ESAS BOTAS Y PONTE LAS ZAPATILLAS DEL UNIFORME!

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con el dueño de aquella voz, sin embargo no me espere encontrarme con un ser que me causaría mas impresión que los zapatos de Tomoyo; Resultó ser que el dueño de la voz era un hombre muy peculiar, tenia la tez muy blanca, de cabello gris y ojos color miel, pero lo mas impactante era su atuendo.

Llevaba un traje sastre de color verde agua con botones y puntos lilas, un enorme prendedor de plata con brillantes con forma de flor de Lilium adornaba su pecho y hacia juego con sus…¿tacones?

Definitivamente este sujeto era muy raro, lo supe porque aparte de su llamativo vestuario, se acerco hacia nosotros contoneando la cintura de un lado a otro como si estuviera en una pasarela.

--Yuki, ya te dije que aborrezco usar esas zapatillas, me hacen lucir como si fuera una señora.

-- pues son las reglas señorita, si desea seguir trabajando en este lugar debe acatar el reglamento que usted…

--pues sucede que nunca quise trabajar en un lugar como este, pero como algunos estudiamos y tenemos necesidades no nos queda de otra – dijo Tomoyo imitando el tono de regaño con el que Yuki la había reprendido

-- pues eso es fácil, solo firme su renuncia y…

-- ya, ya, mira Yuki, mejor te presento a mi amigo Syaoran, a partir de ahora quiere trabajar con nosotros—se apuro a intervenir Eriol para evitar lo que seguramente sería una batalla campal entre esos dos.

-- ay lo siento guapo pero tendrás que esperar, dentro de tres horas parto para Miami y estoy muy apresurada.

-- ¡por favor Yuki, mira que el chico esta necesitado, es un pobre diablo iluso que solo vino a buscar fama y fortuna, y al muy perdedor se la negaron debido a su poca habilidad y talento!

Definitivamente si callera preso, al último abogado que recurriría seria a Eriol

-- Bueno, está bien, creo que hay una vacante en el departamento 23-D, si no tiene problemas con trabajar ahí, lo pondré momentáneamente hasta que regrese de mi viaje

Cambie de parecer, tal vez sería un buen abogado.

--Claro que no, me encantara, se lo garantizo—me apresuré a contestar antes que mi "portavoz" decidiera meter la pata de nuevo.

--Muy bien precioso, entonces te dejare el contrato con mi secretaria, baja en una hora o mas, y ahora pídele a Eriol que te lleve a tu Área para que comiences desde ahora.

Recibir halagos de un tipo como Yuki me ponía en un lugar demasiado incomodo, pero como ya sabia, solo tenia que trabajar hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para el seminario de actuación, así que podría soportar sus extraños piropos durante un poco mas.

Después de quince minutos Yuki abandonó el lugar, por lo que me dispuse a seguir mi camino junto con Eriol, quien seguía saludando a cuanta gente se atravesaba.

Poco después pasamos a un pequeño cuarto donde me entrego un traje color gris y una camisa blanca, también menciono que era una suerte que hubiese llevado mis zapatos negros.

-- De ahora en adelante éste será tu uniforme, estos dos días mantenlo limpio mientras nos entregan el de repuesto, ah si, si quieres puedes cambiarte en un probador ahorita que entremos a la tienda.

-- no te preocupes, igual no pienso usarlo mucho, solo hasta que pueda pagar mi seminario.

-- jajá claro, créeme que lo usarás un largo rato.

Decidí no hacer caso al último comentario, ya que si algo había aprendido es que Eriol parecería muy intelectual, pero parecía del tipo de persona que muy pocas veces hablaba en serio.

Cuando llegamos al almacén me quede boquiabierto, era un lugar enorme, era un edificio de cinco pisos muy amplios, donde fácil podría construir un segundo centro comercial, estaba todo pintado de beige, cada departamento tenia su propio diseño acorde al publico y en el centro estaban las escaleras eléctricas y dos elevadores panorámicos.

--Bien Syaoran, te explicare, aquí abajo es el piso de caballeros, niños y juguetes, el segundo es el piso de damas, como sabrás, es el mas grande y solo esta lleno de cosas para mujeres, cosas obvias, las mujeres compran de todo, el tercer piso es todo lo referente al hogar, blancos, muebles, lámparas cuadros, etcétera, y por ultimo, el piso donde trabajo yo, el de electrónica, línea blanca, discos y atención a clientes.

Después de su rápida y resumida explicación, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras eléctricas y mientras subíamos al segundo piso me quede asombrado ante una gran imagen que estaba en el centro de la zona.

Colgado desde el cuarto piso había una enorme fotografía de una chica que parecía de mi edad, con sus hermosos y centelleantes ojos esmeraldas, una piel blanca y el cabello corto castaño ligeramente revuelto a causa de la brisa del verano, tenia muy buena figura, era muy atractiva…

--No creo que sea para ti—Interrumpió una gélida voz a nuestra espalda, lo que me dio calosfríos.

-- Tomoyo, no asustes de esa forma, mira que por poco lo matas.

-- solo no quiero que se ilusione con esa chiquilla malcriada y remilgosa, Eriol.

-- ¿eh? Disculpen ¿la conocen?

-- Por desgracia si—contestó Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que ponía una mirada de asco—Es mi prima, una chiquilla cualquiera, altanera y ególatra, mi madre estaría feliz si fuera como ella.

-- Entonces tu prima es esa modelo.

--y no solo eso…

-- bueno chicos, ya estamos en el segundo piso—interrumpió Eriol – Syaoran, tu vas a trabajar aquí.

-- jaja creo que te equivocaste Eriol, faltan dos pisos para el departamento donde tu trabajas, y el de hombres esta abajo.

Lo siguiente no me gusto nada, ambos se me quedaron viendo fijamente con una mirada que rayaba dentro de la compasión y la incredulidad.

--¡no me digas que es en serio!

-- lo siento, antes de que te pudiera explicar tu decidiste adelantarte y decirle a Yuki que no te importaba.

-- pero ¡¿acaso estas loco?! No puedo trabajar en un área de damas, es decir, mira, ¿ves a algún otro hombre aquí?

-- pues no, hasta el momento éramos todas mujeres—dijo Tomoyo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra ERAMOS

-- vamos Syaoran, no va a ser tan malo, además ¿quieres o no ese seminario de actuación?

-- claro que si Eriol, pero esto, digo, es demasiado, trabajar en un lugar como este no es nada especial, y enseguida me toca hacer el ridículo rodeado de todas esas señoras.

-- no todas son señoras Syaoran, hay algunas chicas lindas también—se apresuro Tomoyo a contestar—si no te sientes cómodo podemos compartir ese sufrimiento, no es nada grato para una persona como yo el trabajar en un ambiente como este.

La ultima respuesta de Tomoyo me alentó un poco mas, si iba a sufrir haciendo el ridículo, al menos habría alguien que compartía mi dolor, además que tal vez no seria tan malo, solo tendría que soportar hasta juntar el dinero del seminario.

--Esta bien, me rindo, pero solo porque necesito el dinero.

-- créeme que estarás bien, y yo con permiso, tengo que subir al cuarto piso, la tienda abre en diez minutos.

-- no te preocupes Eriol, tu amigo estará seguro en mis manos jujuju--La risa maquiavélica de Tomoyo no era nada alentadora.

Al cabo de diez minutos se abrieron las colosales puertas del almacén, al parecer era la ultima tienda en abrir, porque en el interior del centro comercial ya se veían muchos adolescentes luciendo como saben, como fotocopias a color, todos vestidos de la misma manera y con ese fru fru que según ellos era especial.

Las señoras iban y venían, algunas con lentes de sol para que no se les vieran sus arrugadas facciones ni sus ojeras; cuando gire mi cabeza, vi como Tomoyo me hacia señas para que me acercara.

-- Señora, el es Syaoran, la atenderá con gusto, yo tengo que ir por otra persona que esta en el probador.

La señora que estaba con Tomoyo era casi indescriptible como una dama, era robusta y tenía bigote, vestía una falda fucsia y una blusa lila con flores, con sus regordetes dedos sostenía una cartera amarillo pollito que hacia que resaltaran sus enormes uñas pintadas de rojo, al igual que la boca.

-- disculpe joven, mi princesa esta creciendo cada vez mas y necesita una nueva talla de brassiere.

--Ahm…este…

--Hijita, ven rápido, un jovencito muy guapo te va a atender

Como un rugido del viento apareció la "hijita", la cual parecía tener los mismos atributos de su madre, excepto porque su adolescencia no era tal como para que le creciera el bigote. La adolescente me veía con ojos soñadores, se sonrojaba y lanzaba risitas nerviosas.

-- veamos..este… no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre…el tema –dije cada vez mas sonrojado al verme buscando sin sentido entre los anaqueles de los que colgaba la lencería—tal vez no se, con el que ella se sienta mas cómoda.

-- recomiéndeme uno que sea durable, que el tirante no sea duro y con el broche firme, de preferencia sin varilla pero con buen levantamiento.

¿Broche? ¿Varilla? ¿Levantamiento? ¡¿ De que carajo me estaba hablando esta señora?, a duras penas y sabia como eran esas prendas, mi madre siempre me inculco el no ser pervertido, y ahora una desconocida me lo pedía a gritos, y para acabarla, la chica se me quedaba viendo al trasero cada vez que me agachaba, debería demandarlas por acoso y corrupción.

-- en ese caso le recomiendo uno de estos, son cómodos, durables y de precio módico.

Voltee a ver a la dueña de la maravillosa voz que me acababa de salvar, era una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, usaba unas grandes gafas que enmarcaban sus oscuros ojos, no se veía muy atlética, pero no quería decir que no fuese algo guapa.

Un rato mas tarde la señora pago y se fue, aun pude ver como la chiquilla me lanzaba una última mirada.

-- parece que le gustaste—dijo al fin mi salvadora

-- ah este...¿Tú crees?

-- se le notaba a primera vista, toma, límpiate el sudor, parece que te pusiste muy nervioso – dijo la chica extendiéndome un pañuelo desechable que saco del bolsillo de su uniforme idéntico al de Tomoyo.

-- muchas Gracias…este…

--Naoko, llámame Naoko

-- si Naoko, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

-- no te preocupes, si a uno de mujer la ponen nerviosa, me imagino que tu como hombre deberías preferir que la tierra te tragara.

-- si, en eso tienes mucha razón.

--igual no te preocupes, Tomoyo me dijo que te echara la mano, ya que ella trabaja casi siempre al otro lado del departamento y no iba a poder ayudarte.

Así fue transcurriendo el día poco a poco, Naoko se dio a la tarea de atender a las clientas mientras yo me encargaba de cobrar en la caja registradora del departamento, lo que me quito un poco mas el nervio al ir conociendo lo que regularmente compraban las personas acorde a su edad y estatus.

Por fin llegó la hora de la comida y Eriol bajo del cuarto piso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que le hubiera ido muy bien esta mañana, del otro lado apareció Tomoyo con otra chica con el cabello castaño oscuro muy ondulado de las puntas, la cual se presento con el nombre de Rika, ambas con cara de alivio, por mi parte yo me aparecí junto con Naoko.

Nos dirigimos al Área de comida, donde todos compramos sushi y nos disponíamos a comer mientras la chica del cabello ondulado abría una revista que traía en la mano.

-- ¿y bien Rika, cual es nuestro horóscopo para hoy?—pregunto ansiosa Naoko

-- a mi nunca me sale nada bueno, así que mejor no preguntare – dijo Eriol con desgano.

-- saben bien que no creo en esas cosas—se apresuro a contestar Tomoyo cuando Naoko se volvió para mirarla.

-- ya se ¿Por qué no lees el de Syaoran? – sugirió Eriol con un brillo en la mirada.

-- si, lee el de el, tomémoslo como una novatada – secundo Tomoyo la noción

-- seguro será interesante – dijo Naoko con estrellitas en los ojos.

-- no se si el esté de acuerdo.

-- Por mi no hay ningún problema Rika, en mi familia muchos acostumbran leer su fortuna antes de desayunar, además no creo que un horóscopo de revista sea demasiado exacto.

-- bueno, si dices que no te importa, ¿que día es tu cumpleaños?

-- el trece de julio

-- entonces eres de signo cáncer..mmm..Veamos….

" te enfrentaras a un reto muy grande y difícil, que a la vez es tu mejor oportunidad, hay que sacrificar muchas cosas si realmente quieres hacer lo que te propones, en tu parte económica te ves satisfecho con los gastos del hogar, pero no se te auguran buenos resultados hasta la primera luna llena del próximo año"

-- ya estuvo que estaré jodido por lo que resta del año.

-- no te preocupes amigo, es solo un horóscopo de revista

-- tienes razón Eriol, no hay nada exacto en eso.

De repente Tomoyo se puso de pie

--aun quedan unos minutos antes de regresar, salgamos a que nos de un poco el viento antes de encerrarnos de nuevo en el almacén.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y tiramos la basura de nuestras bandejas para después seguir a Tomoyo hacia la parte del frente del centro comercial, una vez que estábamos ahí nos sentamos en una banca; Eriol comenzó a decir un repertorio de chistes picantes que había conseguido de internet.

De repente el ruido de un auto que dio vuelta en gran velocidad nos sorprendió a todos, cuando volteamos a ver donde se había detenido, nos dimos cuenta que un flamante Mercedes Benz color plateado se acababa de parar justo enfrente del almacén; uno de los empleados salió deprisa a abrir la puerta del lado del conductor.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, del auto se acababa de bajar la hermosa chica del poster, la diva que me Había encantado con solo mirarla, con unas gafas de marco rosado, sus sandalias de tacón rosa, una minifalda que mostraba sus bellas y torneadas piernas, y una blusa a juego que mostraba su pecho bien formado.

El aire jugaba con su hermosa cabellera y la maneaba de un lado a otro, definitivamente era ella, la diva que me tenia embobado desde el comienzo del día, la mujer mas bella del mundo y… el mismísimo diablo del mas oscuro de los infiernos en persona.


End file.
